The Lift
by Carita Arorangi
Summary: Skulduggery, Fletcher, Valkyrie, Tanith & Ghastly are stuck in a lift.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lift:Part 1**

Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Valkyrie Cain, Fletcher Renn and Skulduggery Pleasant strolled through the shopping centre of Dublin. They were going at a surprisingly slow pace due to Fletcher stopping at _every_ stall, wanting, which was now the total of thirty-six items, one of which was of course, Men's Deluxe Volume-iser Hair Gel.

"No!" exclaimed Skulduggery.

"But my hair needs it!" cried Fletcher pouting slightly. Skulduggery raised his eyebrow on his façade, which today, had brown hair, brown eyes and the waxy skin which was tucked neatly under a purple hat.

"Common Fletcher," said Tanith, "There could be some hair gel on the third floor; ya know…that _isn't_ £46.99?"

Fletcher sighed, and Valkyrie sauntered to the area where the lifts were, Ghastly in pursuit with Tanith at his side, Skulduggery next to Valkyrie and Fletcher trailing behind.

Skulduggery pressed the button and about three seconds later the lift opened and they filed in and Ghastly pushed the 3rd Floor button. As the lift began to ascend, Tanith began humming 'Blindfold' by Curve. Soon Valkyrie and Ghastly had joined in, and began singing softly as Skulduggery tapped his foot.

"You'd better believe it... Hey yeah, you'd better believe it, hey yeah!"

Fletcher frowned, "I don't know this so-"

Fletcher's words suddenly cut off as the lift shuddered, groaned, and then stopped altogether.

"Uh, what just hap-"Ghastly began, but a sudden dip of the lift had Fletcher screaming, as the lift began to do an impression of Apocalypse, the ride from Drayton Manor.

"Skulduggery?" asked Valkyrie, looking slightly freaked out.

"I don't…" trailed Skulduggery, then the lift dipped again.

"WHOA!" yelled the lot.

"Ghastleeee!" cried Tanith holding onto Ghastly's arm. He looked slightly comforted, but then began to go slightly green as the lift dipped.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" wailed Fletcher.

"Shut_ up_ Fletcher," snapped Valkyrie who was clutching Skulduggery's arm.

"Fletcher, teleport us out of here!" commanded Skulduggery.

"I…_can't_!" gasped Fletcher as the lift began a death plunge to the bottom of the shopping centre. The group yelled, as the lift seemingly seemed to want to crash to the floor, but it stopped, and began climbing upwards, almost to the top then plunged again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lift:Part 2**

"Why me, why me, why ARRGH!" screamed Tanith as the lift rose and dropped again.

"Whose stupid idea was it to even _go_ to the lift?" groaned Ghastly.

"Tanith's…"moaned Fletcher, as the lift spiralled to the floor and rose just as quickly.

Ghastly glanced sheepishly at Tanith, then braced himself against the walls as the lift shook and Tanith wailed, "Don't blame me, it was Fletcher who wanted the gel"

"But…Skulduggery was the one who wouldn't pay" grunted Fletcher as the lift shook and propelled him into Valkyrie's side.

"Don't blame this on ME!" exclaimed Skulduggery, yelling the last word as the lift jet shot to the floor and back again and Valkyrie pushed Fletcher off, and fell back onto Skulduggery as the lift began to shake like it was in a Earthquake. Skulduggery fell right onto Valkyrie, rear end first and Tanith crashed to the floor tripping up Ghastly, and subsequently Ghastly landed heavily on Fletcher.

"This is the first time I have reconsidered my hair…" groaned Fletcher as he tried and unsuccessfully lifted Ghastly up of him. The lift continued to dip and shake, but then, it stopped altogether. Ghastly clambered to his feet, and his jaw dropped as he realised the situation they were in.

The lift stood there, suspended in the air, right in the middle of the channel that would take them up, and down again.

"Get offa me, you pile of bones!" wheezed Valkyrie as she manoeuvred herself from under Skulduggery, shuddering as she gingerly pushed his backside off of her.

"Whoa!" yelled Skulduggery, he tapped his symbols on his collar bones, and the façade retracted off his skull, and he aimed it down at Valkyrie, "That's unwanted physical contact!"

"Well I'm _so_ sorry Skulduggery, if you hadn't landed on me like that; I wouldn't have had to _touch_ your bony butt!" exclaimed Valkyrie.

Tanith used Fletcher to pull her self up, and glared at him.

"What?" cried Fletcher, looking sorry for himself.

"Teleport us _out_ of here!" shouted Tanith.

Fletcher shook his head, "My head is too tormented.."

"Arrgh!" shouted Ghastly, "I cannot believe we're stuck in a lift!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lift: Part 3**

**If you are wondering what China's dress looks like, go to Google and search black shirt dress. It's on the first page, on the fourth row; the dress is on a gold mannequin, only China's is buttoned all the way up.**

"What have I done to deserve this?" asked Tanith looking heavenward.

It was forty-five minutes later and nothing had happened.

"Where are the eegits who are the people who are supposed to work the lift?" grumbled Valkyrie, "They would of seen the lift teaching itself to dougie."

"Yes, I mean, this _is_ a see through lift, they should be able to see us." said Ghastly dryly.

Skulduggery sighed and reactivated his façade. This one had green eyes and black hair with a small beard.

"Wow, said Valkyrie, "You look almost…" Valkyrie paused, gazing at Skulduggery," Normal." She finished smiling sweetly, then bursting into laughter as she looked at Skulduggery's face. He glared at her, as she said, between laughter," You _so_ thought I was gonna say good looking!"

"I did not." Skulduggery replied hotly.

"Did too."

"Most certainly _not_."

"Ah ho, certainly did!"

"Guys, guys, please." Said Tanith holding up her hand, "seriously, your already arguing even though we are suspended in a lift, with no toilet, food, and an in denial teleporter who refuses to teleport us out of here."

Fletcher stood on shaky legs, and straightened out.

"I'm okay now, I can teleport you all!" he announced grandly.

"'Bout time," muttered Ghastly.

They all linked hands, and suddenly they were in China's library.

"Really?" asked Valkyrie sceptically, "China's library?"

"And, to what joy did I deserve your company?" asked sweet voice.

They all turned around to see China Sorrow's floating towards them. She was dressed in a black fitting dress that came to her knees, it was designed to look like a shirt, and Valkyrie secretly envied for it. If it was shorter she could wear it like a top or something.

"We got stuck in a cruddy lift!" she said.

"How exciting." Replied China.

"Yeah, it was exciting China." Countered Tanith sarcastically.

"Forty five minutes in an enclosed space with Fletcher is not how I intended to spend my day," mused Skulduggery.

China arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "Forty five minutes? Why on earth didn't you teleport out when the lift started to act up?"

"Ask that twit." Said Valkyrie dryly, her eyes rearing towards Fletcher. He was on his hands and knees and trying to kiss China's foot, "I honestly don't know what we will do with that boy."


End file.
